DRACO IN LOVE
by sweetsufferings
Summary: Draco falls in love with the new girl, Jamie, at school. They hid their relationship, but someone found out. Will that someone tell the secret, and will Jamie and Draco break up? You decide by reading and reviewing telling me what you want to happen.
1. Draco in love chapter 1

Chapter one THE GIRL  
  
On the first Day of his sixth year, Draco Malfoy is doing the normal. Talking to old friends, and being mean to enemies. When He sees a girl talking to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, He presumes that it is no other than Hermione Granger. So he goes up to her and says out loud, "Mudblood!" When the girl turned around, he figured out it wasn't Hermione. "I'm sorry, but I am not a Mudblood, you nincompoop! Let me guess, you're mean, Blond haired, 6th year. You must be Draco Malfoy." The girl said when she turned around. Draco blushed at the sign of her feminine beauty. When Ron and Harry saw him blushing, they started laughing to themselves. "And you are?" Malfoy said to the girl. "I'm Jamie. Jamie Matthews." She replied. "What house are you in?" He asked her. "Gryffindor." She said. "Why?" she asked. "O.no reason." At the feast, Draco couldn't stop starring at her. He thought he had seen an angel the first time he saw her. He was so full in love that he couldn't even eat. When it was time to go to their common rooms, Draco accidentally went towards the Gryffindors. Unfortunately, he thought, Crabbe and Goyle stopped him, and asked what got into him. He didn't reply. For the next few nights he couldn't eat nor sleep. Just the thought about her made him tingly inside. 


	2. Draco in love chapter 2

Draco in Love-chapter 2  
  
It was that next Saturday at breakfast that they got the news about the new class WWL (short for Witches and Wizard Living) that the 6th and 7th years would be taking for the next 3 months on Saturdays. They all had mail flown in by owls. Draco had his class right before lunch time. When he was done he got up and started walking to the exit of the Great Hall. He saw Jamie and ran into the wall, fell on the floor, and got knocked out. When he came to, he saw Jamie standing above him, and people all around laughing, except her. She said "Are you OK? You should watch where you're going." Professor hurried over. "Are you ok Mr. Malfoy? You should go to the Hospital Wing. Miss Matthews will escort you there."  
  
As they walked to the hospital wing Draco asked her when she had WWL. "I have it right before lunch time." She told him. "You?" "right before lunch. "Jamie, I like you! A lot! I mean love you. I know I don't know you that well. But you are so gorgeous and I.." The next thing he knew the were kissing. Not just any kind of kissing, they were French kissing. Professor McGonagall came over and said "Draco wake up. Draco? Are you ok?" He woke up in the hospital wing. It was just a dream. But it seemed so real! He thought. He looked up and there was Professor McGonagall and Jamie standing next to her. "Jamie was the one who saw you fall Mr. Malfoy. You should thank her. If it wasn't for her, you probably would still be in the Great Hall being laughed at. You should thank her for what she has done. Good day Mr. Malfoy and Miss Matthews." And off went Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Thanks Jamie" "No problem. I'd do anything for my crush."? All of a sudden her face went shocked. She couldn't believe what she just said. She ran out of the Hospital Wing as fast as she could, almost running into Ms. Pomfrey. "This time it wasn't a dream. What Jamie said was real. Draco couldn't believe it. 


	3. Draco in love chapter 3

Chapter three  
  
Draco got up and ran after her, but she was no where to be found. He touched his lips, trying to think if he dreamed it or something. But he could still smell her perfume that she wore. Draco sighed, went back into the hospital wing, got his stuff and went to his common room.  
  
The next time they had potions, Draco swore to himself that he would try as hard as possible to sit next to her. The next day that they accentually had potions, he couldn't find her. He went up to Harry and in a mean way said "So POTTER! Where's the new girl? Hiding from your ugliness?" "Actually Malfoy, she said she didn't' want to come to class. She.. er .wasn't feeling good." "O" said Malfoy. " I wonder why she didn't want to come? Didn't she want to know how I felt about her? Is she nervous that I told a person what happened and that's why she didn't come down?"  
  
That whole week he didn't see her. Draco heard that she asked people to bring her, her homework and food so she can eat. Draco got worried, so that night he wrote her a letter to send on an owl. It said:  
  
"Dear Jamie, Are you ok? I haven't seen you since the little thing that happened. I swear on my soul that I haven't told anybody about it. Why haven't you come to class? I have to tell you something but I don't want to write it to you just in case this gets to some one else. Respond Back!  
  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
A few days later he got a response. I said:  
  
"Dear Draco, Thankyou so very much for not telling anyone. I would have died if you did. I guess now I will be coming to class. So about your secret. Meet me at the library during lunch, in the section about ghouls, and ghosts.  
  
Yours truly, Jamie  
  
After reading that, Malfoy couldn't speak. He was so happy about meeting her. He couldn't wait.  
  
Before lunch he got so excited! He couldn't wait any longer. Right before he was supposed to leave, he got the sudden erg to go to the bath room. "O NO" He thought. When he was allowed to go, he raced to the bathroom. In 15 seconds he was out and ran to the library. When he got there, he went over to the section about Ghouls and ghosts. There she was standing there looking through the books. "Hello Jamie!" said Hermione from behind Malfoy. "O No! Not HER!" Malfoy thought. 


	4. Dracp in love chapter 4

Draco in love-chapter 4  
  
Everything Draco wanted now was being blocked by the one and only Hermione Granger. "Jamie!" Hermione yelled. "Hi!" Jamie replied. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked Jamie. "Um.well.uhhh.I'm looking for uhh.uhh.a book to read for ..uh.Witches and Wizard Living. My mom wanted me to start reading books with recipes and safety procedures so I don't get hurt and so I can get an A in the class, even though it'll be SO easy." Jamie started to look over Hermione's shoulder to see if Draco was still there. Hermione quickly turned around to see what Jamie was looking at, but Jamie grabbed her arm and kept her from turning around, before Hermione could see anything. "So when do you have WWL (Witches and Wizard Living)? I forgot." "I have it right after you remember? You must be tired to have forgotten that. Well I gotta go. Harry and Ron are waiting for me. We're going to visit Hagrid. Want to come?" Hermione offered. "Sure!" Jamie saw Draco and then said, "But I can't I have to try and find a book for WWL." "Ok. Well, see ya later." "Bye"  
  
Jamie started to walk out of the library after she couldn't see Hermione anymore. She motioned Draco to follow her. She went up to the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle used to be until her and Nearly Headless Nick got together. Now she's all over the castle with him. She went in. Five seconds later the door opened and in came Draco. "Why are we in here?" Draco asked. "I wanted to be alone." She told him. "I want to be with you Draco. And I want the whole school to know. I don't care what others think about us. You're HOTT, sexy, smart, funny, and you have a great personality. I want you Draco!" She pushed him into a bathroom stall, closed the door and locked it. "Now I know we can be alone." Draco grinned at her. Went up really close to her, and started kissing her. In about ten seconds, they were totally making out.  
  
All of a sudden, the door to the bathroom opened. And voices that sounded exactly like Harry, Ron and Hermione, came in. Draco and Jamie stopped quickly and listened, trying to be as quiet as they could. "Jamie was acting really weird in the library today guys. I think she has a crush." As soon as Hermione said that, Draco and Jamie started to get nervous. "on Finnigan. She was starring at him over my shoulder." "Are you sure? Was there anyone else behind you?" Harry asked. "[Hermione started cracking up] Yea but, it was...DRACO." "Like she would have a crush on Draco. He's the meanest, cruelest person in Hogwarts!" said Ron. Draco looked down at his feet. Jamie gave him a kiss on his cheek. All of a sudden Jamie felt something crawling up her leg. It was a huge spider. "AHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed. "Draco put his index finger to his lips, but it was to late. "Who was that?" Harry asked. "What was that?" Ron asked. I came from in there." Hermione said pointing at the stall Jamie and Draco were in. Before they tried to see what it was, Moaning Myrtle and Nearly Headless Nick came through the wall. "Saved by the Bell." Draco thought. "Hello children." Myrtle said. "What are you three doing up here? It's lunch time. Now go, get down stairs before Professor Dumbledore finds you." The five of them quickly exited, and Draco and Jamie came out of the stall. "That was close." Said Jamie. "A little too close." Draco said back to her. Jamie gave Draco a peck on the cheek, and left to go to lunch. 


	5. Draco in love chapter 5

Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I've had a LOT of homework. - Nikki  
  
Draco in love- chapter 5  
  
For the next few months, Jamie and Draco were meeting in the bathroom every lunch. They had a secretive relationship that they hid very well. Whenever they were around each other, they would call each other names, and make smart alack remarks. Then during lunch, they would apologize and say how they really didn't mean it.  
  
One day, during lunch, Jamie went to the bathroom to meet Draco. She was waiting in the third stall where they always met. All of a sudden someone came in.  
  
"O, finally! I thought you would never come," Said Jamie from inside the stall. "I haven't kissed you in so long!"  
  
Then a voice spoke that wasn't Draco's, "Jamie? What are you talking about? I've never kissed you! I didn't even plan to meet you up here!" It was Hermione. "Who did you think I was? Do you have a boy friend? Who is it? Tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone!"  
  
Jamie thought quickly, "No. There's no boy! "She said really fast as she walked out of the stall. "I was kidding! It was all a joke!! You know, ha ha ha! I was being funny. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Umm." Hermione said.  
  
Then Draco walked into the room, "Sorry I'm late baby, but Professor Dumbledore stopped me and asked where I was." He stopped when he saw Hermione. "O, where am I? I must be in the wrong place. I'm sorry."  
  
"You guy are going out? And you didn't tell me, Jamie?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um.well.you see.er.. You can't tell ANYONE!!!" Jamie said, "You have to promise!"  
  
"But this is enormous gossip!! What about Harry and Ron, do they know?"  
  
Draco cut in before Jamie could say anything, "No, and they better not. I don't want Lightening Butt and Carrot Top to know. Nobody knows about us, except for you!"  
  
"Yea! You even said that you wouldn't tell anyone! You have to swear not to ever tell anyone about us. Not even if they ask." Jamie demanded.  
  
"Fine, I SWEAR! I'll never tell anyone about you. Not even if they ask. Never, ever, in a trillion, million, thousand years!!" Hermione swore.  
  
They all agreed to go back down stairs, Draco first, then Jamie and Hermione, so no one would think that they were all hanging out together. Hermione sat down at the table where Harry and Ron were sitting. Jamie was walking slowly behind her. "Guess what I just found out about Jam.." Jamie ran up and pinched Hermione on the arm. "OUCH!" Hermione yelped, "What was that for?"  
  
"You SWORE you wouldn't TELL!!!" Jamie screamed at her.  
  
"Tell what?" Harry asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Yea," Ron agreed, "Give us the 4-1-1!"  
  
"Um. It's nothing! Just girl stuff. You wouldn't want to know."  
  
"Ok. What ever. We'll catch ya guyz later. We have to go to the common room." Harry said.  
  
"Bye," Hermione said. "Bye," Said Jamie. "Bye," Ron said "Bye," Harry said. 


End file.
